


"Cas?"

by gammarayserenade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean talks about his feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, some language, some self-loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarayserenade/pseuds/gammarayserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hurt on his first case as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cas?"

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be an easy case, just a haunting for Cas’ first job as a human, and now there was blood and Cas, _his Cas_ , and _oh god._

“Cas? _Cas_ , are you—come on, Cas. Cas?” He was breathing. Dean’s own breath didn’t slow as he looked over the bloody wound on the top of Cas’ head with shaking hands. “Cas?” Dean carefully wiped a trickle of blood from near his eye and angrily brushed away his own tears.

“Come on, Cas.” His voice was still shaking and wouldn’t stop. “I’ll get you home. It’ll be fine. I promise, Cas.”

Cradling Cas’ head as he carried his body to the car, not caring that there was bloody on his Baby—only that it was _Cas’ fucking blood_ —Sam’s welcoming grin turning to shock, Dean not being able to calm his shaking hands to hold the needle after insisting he could, not being able to watch Sam fix Cas up, not being able to listen to Cas’ unconscious moans, head in hands, ignoring any weak tears, _weak, couldn’t even protect Cas, weak, weak._

Sam walked into the library to find Dean, head in hands, body shaking. “Dean.” He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “He’s going to be fine. It wasn’t that deep, he just got knocked out. I doubt it was even a concussion.”

“I—fuck.” Dean whispered, wiping his eyes. “I couldn’t protect him, Sam. I couldn’t even—“ He shook his head wordlessly.

“Dude, it’s going to be okay,” Sam said gently. “Things happen. Cas knows that, and—“

“Dean?” A quiet voice from the door.

Dean’s head snapped up and his heart stopped. “Cas,” he breathed.

Sam passed Cas on his way out and pressed a gentle hand to Cas’ shoulder briefly before leaving the two of them. Dean stared at Cas, his breath coming in quick bursts as he tried not to remember how Cas had looked, unconscious and bleeding profusely in his arms. He brushed a hand over his face as he stood and crossed the room. He couldn’t look Cas in the eyes as he enveloped him in a thick hug. Dean couldn’t help a relieved sigh that passed from his shaking body as Cas sank into his arms. Neither of them said anything.

“Come here,” Dean said finally, pulling away and gently taking Cas’ hand. He ignored the relief in the pit of his stomach at Cas’ fingers threading together with his. When they’d sat at the table in adjacent chairs, Dean’s chair turned to face Cas’, he finally met Cas’ eyes. They looked upset, and Dean felt the bottom of his stomach drop.

“Cas,” he broke. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t—“ He was shaking again. “Cas, I—if I can’t—“ He took a deep breath. “You won’t be able to come on another case again if I can’t—“

“I understand, Dean,” Cas said quietly. Dean looked up quickly, but now it was Cas who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve disappointed you.”

“ _No_ , Cas,” Dean said. “No, that’s not—I didn’t mean—Cas, _I can’t keep you safe!_ ” He burst out angrily. “I can’t keep you safe, and you shouldn’t trust me. I can’t let you put yourself in danger because of me and—“

Cas pressed a hand to his cheek and silenced him with a gentle kiss. Dean melted into Cas. Cas broke away and began pressing soft kisses around Dean’s face. “Don’t—ever—think that I am unwilling to put myself in danger for your sake. Remember that I was an Angel of the Lord, Dean Winchester.” He pressed his mouth to Dean’s again. “Despite my weakness now, you are not solely responsible for my well-being.”

Dean had stopped shaking. “I was so afraid, Cas,” he admitted quietly, blushing slightly.

“As was I, when I awoke and found I’d left you alone on the case. Did you not think I felt guilty for not being able to protect you as well?” Cas’ eyes met his.

Dean managed a shaky laugh. “We’re just stupid, guilty humans, huh?”

Cas smiled back. “I suppose we are.” He threaded his fingers in Dean’s again and squeezed gently.

 


End file.
